Usuario discusión:GunBlazer
¡Hola GunBlazer! y bienvenid@ seas a SmashPedia, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de Smash Bros., gracias por tu edición en Jigglypuff (SSBB), y bueno pues diviértete con los juegos de SSB y con esta página. RECUERDA FIRMAR Con el botón de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SmashPedia? Es una Wiki en español que busca recopilar y dar a conocer toda la información relacionada con Super Smash Bros., desde sus personajes y escenarios, hasta sus técnicas y fallos, en la actualidad contamos con 644 artículos y sabemos que con tu ayuda serán muchos más muy pronto. Cómo colaborar Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SmashPedia, así sabrás que hacer y que no, además puedes también chequear los artículos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar en ellos, SmashPedia va creciendo, y lentamente será la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayúdanos haciéndola crecer. Esperamos te sirva de ayuda De todas formas si tienes dudas pregúntanos sin problemas. Atte: -- Aaron 2 (Discusión) 22:00 5 nov 2011 Cañón oscuro Hola , he visto que has trasladaodo el artículo 'Trofeador V6' a 'Cañon Oscuro' alegando que es su verdadero nombre, y bueno la verdad sólo me gustaría saber de donde has sacado esa información (o mejor dicho, el lugar especifico), pues en la página oficial dice "un arma conocida como Trofeador V6". Bueno, sólo me gustaría saber eso. Muchas gracias por tus ediciones, un saludo --Wesley777i 23:28 6 nov 2011 (UTC) En serio? Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Lo cambio ahora. GunBlazer 23:37 6 nov 2011 (UTC) :Listo, ya está borrado --Wesley777i 23:48 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Videos Hola , veo que subido nuevos viedos a la Wiki, ya veo que son para tu página de usuario, pero estos no son relevantes aquí así que estos deben ser borrados, existe otra manera de poner tus videos desde youtube a tu perfil pero no lo recuerdo. No te preocupes no borraré tus videos y puedes dejarlos ahí por lo menos hasta cuando encuentre la forma de que puedas ponerlos de la otra manera (sin subirlos aquí), así que no te asustes ¿eh? un saludo --Wesley777i 00:42 14 nov 2011 (UTC) :Mira intenta hacer poner esto en lugar de uno de tus videos •youtube•enlace al video•/youtube• (suplanta los puntos (•) por flechas (< >) y donde dice enlace al video pones el enlace al video (obvio :P) (no estoy 100% seguro pero creo que es así) --Wesley777i 00:53 14 nov 2011 (UTC) ::•youtube width="200" height="120"• <--- mira pones eso ahí (sólo en la primera parte) y luego, viendo en Mira los cambios puedes modifciar su tamaño (los números) a tu gusto. me avisas si aún tienes problemas. PD: los números están muy bajos, es decir si lo pones así directamente el video será demasiado pequeño (al igual que en el mensaje anterior debes cambiar los puntos por flechas). un saludo --Wesley777i 01:24 14 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, estonces borraré los que están guardadas aquí. Un saludo y gracias por tu comprensión :) --Wesley777i 01:31 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Renombrar imagenes Solo dime como puedo renombrar las imagenes y lo hare. Aaron 2 03:32 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya estan renombradas. Aaron 2 03:38 26 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Oye Wesley ¿Estas seguro de eso? pues cuando he jugado Brawl no he notado la diferencia (en cuanto a la debilidad de esos Pokémon en los juegos originales), pero si realmente afecta los tipos de esos Pokémon en un combate de Brawl creo que si debería ponerse, así que si estas seguro de que eso pasa entonces puedes ponerlo. Un saludo --Wesley777i 17:27 26 nov 2011 (UTC) :Vaya claro que si debería agregarse, oye y de donde has sacado eso? pues está muy bien formulado y tiene mucha lógica, y creo que iría muy bien en el artículo del entrenador Pokémon, en serio está muy bien. Bueno cualquier otra duda puedes preguntarme, pero lamentablemente hoy no te podré responder pues ya me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, mañana estaré disponible nuevamente. Otro saludo --Wesley777i 19:06 26 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Si, tienes razón, pero yo no se exactamente el procedimiento para hacerlo (tengo mas o menos una idea, pero no quiero improvisar), le pedí al administrador y burócrata con más tiempo aquí y que aún está algo activo, Fenix14-15, que me dijera cual era el procedimiento, pero al parecer no vio el mensaje. Le enviaré otro mañana, porque realmente debemos actualizar eso. Bueno, gracias por recordármelo un saludo --Wesley777i 02:58 1 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hola , siento no responderte ayer pero estuve algo ocupado, y bueno, ya se que puedo modificar esas plantillas pero a lo que me refiero es que no se si se eligen los artículos por "voto popular" (es decir alguien propone uno y los demás eligen) o sino el encargado (que era M . Trainer) lo elige directamente. --Wesley777i 18:23 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Fusion Entonces son 2 personajes diferentes, borrare las plantillas. Otra cosa: En el articulo Mr. Game and Watch (SSBB) Dices que se debe borrar por ser un duplicado, ¿Pero cual es la otra pagina que esta duplicada? Porque habria que comparar las paginas y dejar la mas completa. Saludos. Aaron 2 04:34 16 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Atributos Bueno, se a que te refieres pero es algo duro porque hay que escribir bastante XD (he visto tu gran trabajo en eso), pero no te preocupes, claro que te ayudaré, sin embargo será después de darle formato a todas las páginas de personajes. Un saludo --Wesley777i 02:51 18 dic 2011 (UTC) :Te han quedado muy bien, realmente haces un muy buen trabajo :). Un saludo --Wesley777i 18:03 19 dic 2011 (UTC) RE: Encuesta Hola GunBlazer, la verdad es que ya no puedo cambiar la encuesta hasta que se cumpla un mes desde el día en que se puso (realmente si puedo pero no debo). La otra cosa es que no puedo poner a todos los personajes pues la encuesta ocuparía demasiado espacio, incluso con más de cinco creo que sería demasiado, bueno espero que entiendas eso. Un saludo --Wesley777i 17:19 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Super salto puñetazo Ah, bueno, tienes razón. Mira, este es el mensaje que iba a enviar casi ahora (lo que escribí abajo), igual me gustaría que entraras. Hola GunBlazer, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, que creo quizás sea un poco largo explicar en la discusión, así qe me pregunto si puedes entrar al chat de IRC (si no sabes cual es, pues es ese botón que está al lado de donde dice "Smash Bros. Respuestas" el que dice chat, y está en la parte de arriba donde está el logo de SmashPedia) --Wesley777i 19:50 3 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Aura Hola GunBlazer, lamento decepcionarte pero, no se inglés (estoy aprendiendo) y no entiendo bien la tabla (números y porcientos) y pues no se, quizás puedas hacerla tú esa y entonces pueda guiarme para hacer otras (de SSB y SSBM). Realmente lo lamento, se que has hecho bastante trabajo con los atributos pero es que no creo que pueda con esa tabla, bueno espero que me puedas entender, un saludo --Wesley777i 01:45 6 ene 2012 (UTC) : Hola GunBlazer lamento haber "desaparecido" estos tres días, bueno, creo que tienes mucha razón esos artículos serían bastante buenos tenerlos aquí incluso ayudaré con esos artículos (pero hoy no, ya casi tengo que salir), y bueno en estos días me compraron un Wii (me da pena decirlo, pero esa es una de las mayores razones de mi inactividad estos días) y ahorraré para comprar la SSBB y ayudar más en los artículos relacionados con el juego (igual trataré de tener el juego en PC para tomar Screenshots y así tener imágenes propias para SmashPedia, y ahorrarme el tener que buscar como loco por internet las imágenes). Bueno, era eso, y gracias por tu ayuda en SmashPedia. Un saludo --Wesley777i 22:19 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Enlace Hola GunBlazer, vengo a avisarte que hace unos días envié una solicitud a Wikia para que sea cambiado el enlace de esta página, pues como se ve en la barra de dirección dice "http://es.ssbb.wikia.com" y pedí que la cambiaran a "http://es.ssb.wikia.com" (según tengo entendido cerrarán esa que no se está utilizando ahí) sin una "b" pues SmashPedia se centra más en lo que es todo sobre Smash Bros. no solo Brawl, bueno era para mantenerte informado, pues ya enviaré la confirmación del cambio. Saludos --Wesley777i 15:14 14 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Argumento del ESE Bueno, si te han dado el permiso está bien, aunque creo que quizás deberíamos poner como que vino de allá (para evitar problemas), o que se hizo a partir del artículo de esa página (por la modificaciones que puedan añadírsele conforme pase el tiempo), un saludo --Wesley777i 16:20 14 ene 2012 (UTC) La segunda creo que está perfecta "La versión original de este artículo proviene de Smashwiki, la cual autorizó su traducción", quizás con un enlace a la página o al wiki. --Wesley777i 16:27 14 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Tier List Ok, ya los voy actualizando. --Wesley777i 17:54 31 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Flotar No creo que sea necesario crear una página solo para eso, pues puede ir en el artículo de Peach como una sección. Con respecto a lo de los elementos pues no entiendo, ¿Para qué exactamente? no se si ya lo habíamos hablado antes, pero si es así ¿Podrías recordarme? --Wesley777i 18:03 3 feb 2012 (UTC) :Perdona si parezco un poco lento o algo así, pero no se cual es esa historia de Smash Bros. de flotar ni entiendo muy bien lo de las pegatinas. --Wesley777i 15:23 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Wire Frames de Melee Hola GunBlazer, veo que has pedido en una edición que te den los nombres en español de los Wire Frames de Melee, pero buscando en la única página oficial de Melee en español (por lo menos que yo sepa, no creo que haya otras) éstos no tienen un nombre específico en español y son llamados polígonos o con los mismos nombres que en inglés, aquí se puede ver como se les llama polígonos y aquí (los tres primeros) los nombran como en el inglés. Bueno, no son buenas noticias que digamos jeje pero era para avisarte que es hasta ahora lo que he encontrado. Saludos --Wesley777i 18:56 28 feb 2012 (UTC) :Por cierto, ¿no crees que el artículo "recuperación con Cuerda", lo de cuerda, debería estar en minúscula? --Wesley777i 19:48 28 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Perdona mi insistencia, pero tengo entendido que en el español las palabras que sean nombres propios o que vayan después de un punto o al comenzar una oración se ponen en minúsculas, ahora también hablo por lo de Desgaste de M'ovimientos '''R'eiterados (según vi incluso en la página oficial lo nombran sin la mayúsculas. --Wesley777i 18:00 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Re: Personajes Hola GunBlazer lamento no responderte antes, pero he estado algo ocupado últimamente, y no se pueda arreglar eso en estas semanas, pues todavía estaré muy ausente, pero trataré de esforzarme más para tener más tiempo de estar aquí. Saludos --Wesley777i 21:38 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Puedes ser administrador, si quieres Hola GunBlazer, perdon por la inactividad. La escuela es pesada, (Por cierto, ya son vacaciones XD) pero ya podre estar..... Queria decirte que por mi inactividad y la tuya es la principal; puedes ser Administrador, si quieres. Avisame si lo quieres ser o no. Y lo de Wesley777i, tambien esta inactivo, asi que puedo hacer esto de "golpe", y veo que tambien te has topado con vandalismos y cosas asi. Saludos. Aaron 2 01:00 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Listo :D Aaron 2 01:08 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Saludos Hola GunBlazer, ¿cómo has estado? aquí he vuelto pero no se por cuanto tiempo (hoy mismo debo ir a la casa de un amigo a terminar de esas prácticas de mate que te ponen en semana santa), y pues les agradezco a ti a Aaron 2 por ocuparse de la wiki en mi ausencia, bueno, en lo que puedo estar aquí, trataré de resolver lo más que pueda. Saludos --Wesley777i 18:14 4 abr 2012 (UTC) :Por cierto, ¿sabes de alguna página con noticias del nuevo SSBB? --Wesley777i 18:23 4 abr 2012 (UTC) No hay problema Gracias por hacerme notar mi error no lo volvere a hacer Marlink 22:17 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias GunBlazer Por Corregirme Mi Edicion En Fragata Orpheon No Me Acordaba Bien De Como Era El Nombre Del CD/Cancion. PokeBrawl 19:54 10 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Imagen Ok GunBlazer Solo Ayudame Con La Foto K Kiero Poner La De CrazyHand Y Claro Pues Fallo Mucho PokeBrawl 13:59 11 abr 2012 (UTC) 2ºRE: Imagen Muchas Gracias GunBlazer!! Pregunta Hola jose me preguntava si me pudes dar consejos que como veras soy nuevo el la wiiki a me podria decir para que son los bonus o puntos? son para se administrador o algo asi? esas son mis ´preguntas saludos de antemano.Usuario:Javier Sombrío 16:46 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Nueva Wiki!!! Hola Gun Blazer He Creado Mi Wiki Y Necesito Ayuda Me Hecharias Una Mano?? PokeBrawl 15:07 19 abr 2012 (UTC) RE2º: Nueva Wiki D: Smash Kirby Pokemon Metroid Mario DonkeyKong Clasicos StarFox... Todo Lo Que Se Vincule Con Smash http://es.lasuperwikidepokebrawl.wikia.com/wiki ahi PokeBrawl 19:51 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Imagen destacada Hola GunBlazer, como verás este mensaje es por lo de la imagen destacada y pues para las candidatas para imágenes destacadas propuse esta imagen, y aunque ganó por tener un voto (el mío -_-) y por ser la única imagen propuesta, quisiera saber la opinión de alguien más, ¿Qué crees tú, está bien poner esa imagen o sería mejor otra? Saludos --Wesley777i 19:58 3 may 2012 (UTC) Re: varios 1. Puedo cambiarles los nombres de algunos lugares al español ya que he jugado el juego anterior (el de la historia de Eliwood, el padre de Roy) que se desarrolla en los mismos lugares en español. 2. Si lo puse como artículo destacado, está en la portada. 3. Quizá sea cierto, pero eras a quien veía más activo en esos momentos ayer así que te pregunté para saber qué hacer en ese momento. Pero bueno, lo pondré entonces de todos modos, ya que no puedo dejarlo para después ya que no sé cuándo volveré pues ya esta semana empiezan los exámenes y además mañana estaré ocupado gran parte del día. Saludos --Wesley777i 01:38 5 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Tier list Bueno pues dejé ese espacio ahí porque creí que era mejor dejarlo ahí que debajo de Toon Link y encima de Ganondorf. No sé si sea mejor cambiarlo o dejarlo ahí mismo, en fin, me despido, no se cuándo volveré, pero no tardaré tanto, pasaré de vez en cuando a ver si tengo algún mensaje. --Wesley777i 18:50 8 may 2012 (UTC) :No puedo quitar ese hueco, puedo moverlo en a otro lugar en esa misma fila, pero quitarlo no. --Wesley777i 21:45 20 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias Por Las Fotos Oye GunBlazer, Muchas Gracias Por Las Fotos Del Jyk, Ahora La Pagina Esta Mas Completa, Solo Falta Una Pizca De Info Mas. Att. Pokemon Brawler (PokeBrawl) Algo Que Decir En Mi Discusion. 14:19 16 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Muerte súbita Bueno, la verdad no veo nada malo en las fotos que subiste, pero si quieres tomaré algunas y las subré a ver qué te parecen. Pero ya no podrá ser hoy, y no sé si mañana, el martes posiblemente las tome. Saludos --Wesley777i 03:51 21 may 2012 (UTC) reversión amigo, disculpa he notado que revertiste la edición de un usuario que si no mal recuerdo se llama kotul en la sección ataques del artículo que habla sobre rayquaza, y salvo la segunda mención donde dice -pero con más poder que pikachu- las demás están correctas así que quisiera saber porque la reversión, es todo por ahora, saludos :) F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'''E]][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 04:40 23 may 2012 (UTC) Este, no hay confirmación de esos ataques. GunBlazer 13:59 23 may 2012 (UTC) ::Me temo que si la hay, pues las características son las misma, cola férrea, híper rayo, malicioso, electro cañón son los ataques que utiliza! pues en los juegos de pokémon el gráfico es el mismo y los efectos del mismo, son iguales ::F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 05:21 26 may 2012 (UTC) Mi post eliminado Con respecto al artículo eliminado,¿considerás que lo redacté bien, a pesar de sus errores?¿podría ayudarte con el artículo elementos beta?pues me fue difícil deducir los cambios que se efectuaron en Link, y sinceramente no me contento con que agregues la información que desarrollé,en tu propio artículo, excepto si permitís que yo pueda participar.AkitoKuno 22:25 31 may 2012 (UTC) Ok, lo hago :) ok, lo hago :) estoy confundido :l ¿vas a hacer el artículo sobre elementos beta, o sobre el dragon king bla bla lo que sea? ¿cuál de los dos vas a hacer?AkitoKuno 23:12 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Entendido bro: osea que voy a empezar a hacer elementos beta , me va llevar tiempo X) Termine el artículo, que no merece ser eliminado. Hola GunBlazer, termine el artículo de elementos beta XD, al menos todo lo relacionado con el apartado gráfico del juego.Creo que es adecuado, y si no lo fuera me gustaría que lo eliminaras bajo previo consentimiento mío PORFIS los artículos cuestan trabajo, incluso cuando presentan errores XD.AkitoKuno 18:54 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Me alegro que sirva ;) XD AkitoKuno 19:31 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Tenes mucha razon, yo no sirvo para la wikia. Sera mejor que juege no mas, me valla para siempre y cierre mi Taiko No Tatsujin Wiki, (Shikai geimu!! T_T) BrawlLover012 00:00 12 jun 2012 (UTC)BrawlLover Algunas cositas hola, me he puesto a categorizar algunas imágenes y me he encontrado con algunas cosillas: *Ho-oh.jpeg es igual que Ho-Oh.jpg. Por favor borra la más chica. *Esta imagen de Link también tiene una versión repetida. Deja la segunda. *La Categoría de Imágenes de ataques cortantes no tiene nada y no se que va ahí. *La Categoría de Agarres tiene 2 paginas y una imagen. tampoco se que va aquí. en fin, eso por ahora. Saludos. Seba 20 90 22:03 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Imagen de Wobbuffet Hola buenas. Sí, la otra imágen no estaba bien por las letras, pero encontré otra y esta vez se ve mejor a Wobbuffet. Esta imágen creo que está mejor. Saludos. Gtasp 15:52 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Desarrollo de las páginas Es sólo que en cuanto a las páginas de los personajes no sabría qué escribir exactamente, sin que lo que escriba sea subjetivo, es decir, creo que escribiría más de lo que pienso yo del personaje a lo que realmente es el personaje. En fin, cualquier otra cosa que le podría añadir sería muy poco para lo que necesita la página realmente. Saludos --Wesley777i 19:47 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Che! q firma? : AMaster12 te ha hablado Saludos ¡Hola, Blazer! ''(¿puedo llamarte así?) Soy Daisy, llevo un tiempo en el wiki... Bueno, observe tu perfil y me llamo la atención dejarte un mensajín en tu discusión. ¡Saludos! --'Princesa Daisy' 20:37 25 jun 2012 (UTC). Problemas con escenarios buenas, te tengo que plantear algunas cuestiones que hay con respecto a escenarios: Primero que nada, aprovecho de decir lo de las imagenes que me pediste. yo juego SSBM. Además juego SSBB, pero de hace poco y sólo llevo 3 personajes desbloqueados... En fin, estoy muy ocupado ahora, vi este mensaje por casualidad. Yo creo que para el viernes o sábado las podría buscar Pero, bueno. Lo que pasa es que el escenario Reino Champiñón II es exactamente igual a ''Reino Champiñón II (SSBM). Tienes que borrar uno. Además dejame decirte que existen 3 escenarios distintos que se llaman Reino cahmpiñon (Contando al reino champiñonico de Brawl serían 4). Estos escenarios son: Reino Champiñón (SSB), Reino Champiñón (SSBM), Reino Champiñón II. Lo que hay que hacer es crear los 3 artículos por separado, los dos últimos son de SSBM, no son iguales. La página de desambiguación de Reino Champiñón hay que editarla. Con respecto a los artículos Reino Champiñón (etapa) y Laberinto Subterráneo, son artículos que hay que borrar por que toda la información que tienen se encuentra en Modo Aventura (SSBM). Además borraste recientemente la pagina Yoshi's Story, que es un escenario de SSBM que no lo tenemos. En fin, me tengo que ir, eso por ahora. El fin de semana estoy más libre. Danza del Sable y de doble filo Las imágenes de la Danza del sable y de la Danza doble del sable en SSBM ya han sido subidas. Son 9 imágenes para cada movimiento especial, es decir, los 9 espadazos de cada movimiento, en total 18 imágenes. Las imagenes tienen una resolución de 424x292 pixeles y son tipo .png. Las de Marth fueron tomadas en el escenario Fourside y se llaman así: Danza del Sable Estela (color) (dirección) SSBM.png. Las de Roy son de Templo y se llaman así: Danza de Doble Filo Estela (Color) (Dirección) SSBM.png. Traté de tomarlas lo mejor posible. De todas maneras si alguna imagen encuentras que está mala puedo subir una nueva versión. Espero que sirvan. Seba 20 90 01:45 30 jun 2012 (UTC). No hay de qué. Ahora me voy a concentrar en unos proyectos de página. Voy a crear el artículo Salto. Va ha incluir todos los tipos de salto: Salto normal, S. corto, s. de pared, s. banqueta, Doble salto, etc. Luego me dices que te parece. Seba 20 90 02:10 30 jun 2012 (UTC). Salto con respecto a esta página, mi intención no es retarte ni faltarte el respeto, pero tengo que hacerte saber que estoy ligeramente irritado por tus ediciones en esa página. Salto aún no ha sido terminado y todavía le tengo que poner más detalles. Esta bien que quieras que quede bien redactado, pero avísame si lo quieres editar porque le tengo que poner varios detalles más. El SSBB recién lo vengo conociendo, ahora mismo le iba a poner que pit y meta knight también planeaban, pero eso ya lo pusiste tu, lo que pasa es que primero iba a jugar con estos personajes para estar más seguro. En resumen, avisame si vas a cambiar algo, ok. Seba 20 90 00:28 2 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Sm4sh Hola GunBlazer, me temo que tendré que pedirte que lo crees tú el artículo, porque ahora mismo la piel monobook tiene problemas y sinceramente no sé cómo podría arreglarlo, es más incluso creo que la solución más sencilla sería comenzar de cero a hacerlo de nuevo, porque realmente no sé cuál es el problema, además de que ni siquiera debería hacerlo (por lo menos no hoy) porque tengo que arreglar otro problema que tengo (y para colmo tampoco sé como arreglar ese problema que también es un problema técnico). En cuanto a lo de la plantilla "administrador" pues yo hasta pensaba que ya la tenías puesta en tu perfil jeje, está bien que la tengas pues eres administrador aquí. Saludos --Wesley777i 17:34 9 jul 2012 (UTC) :Al parecer lo arreglé (bastante rápido ¿eh? alrededor de 15 minutos :D), sólo necesitaba una actualización, todavía queda algo que se ve mal pero es un problema menor, lo intentaré arreglar otro día, sin embargo aún tengo otra cosa que resolver así quizá no esté aquí hoy. También debo pedirte otro favor, y es que si puedes modifiques la para que diga lo de que nintendo va obtener ayuda de Namco Bandai o si Namco Bandai se encargará del proyecto, bueno, no sé exactamente, pero seguro que sabes más información que yo. Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego --Wesley777i 17:56 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Trofeos Así es, mi Super Smash Bros. Brawl está en español y podré completar las descripciones de los trofeos (ya que los tengo todos). También trataré de encontrar las imágenes que faltan. Bueno, me alegro de poder ayudar. Punky 007 (discusión) 14:49 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Noticia Pero yo tenía entendido que es Sora Ltd. la que ayudará en el nuevo Smash Bros., no Project Sora, es decir, ¿Project Sora iba a trabajar en algo del nuevo juego? --Wesley777i 16:59 16 jul 2012 (UTC) :¿Pero quieres que lo ponga en la plantilla "noticias"? si es así puedes hacerlo tú, creo sabrías mejor qué poner. Saludos --Wesley777i 17:18 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Plantilla:Universos Hola, veo que el cambio de la plantilla "universos" lo quieres para después, pero, ¿quieres que le agregue ahora los universos "Animal Crossing - Electroplankton - Nintendo DS"?. Y qué es lo que quieres que haga con la plantilla "ayudantes"? --Wesley777i 23:11 18 jul 2012 (UTC) :De acuerdo, ya agregaré los universos a la plantilla "universos", sin embargo, la plantilla con todos los ayudantes ya existe: Plantilla:Ayudantes. --Wesley777i 15:23 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ::¿Podrías subirlos a SmashPedia? pues yo no sé dónde encontrarlos --Wesley777i 16:07 19 jul 2012 (UTC) He leído tú mensaje y, sí, hago copia y pega de google traductor, pero luego intento que tenga el mayor sentido posible. Así que intenta arreglar mis artículos. Lo siento por el tono del mensage que te envíe hace poco y por hacer copia y pega. Ya que estoy haré un artículo por mi mismo. Trofeo Bestia de las Tinieblas hola, me parece que has subido Archivo:Trofeo Bestia de las Tinieblas.png, aunque ya existía el archivo Trofeo Bestia Ganon.jpg.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 15:04 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Ok,hare lo que me dijiste en mi discusióno-(-_-Q) Finn14Finn14-Chuck norris o-(-_-Q) 12:45 26 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Hay alguna plantilla básica para hacer el perfil? Hola, he llegado recientemente a Smashpedia, y no se si hay alguna plantilla para el perfil. Si la hay, me gudtaría que me dieses la dirección si no es mucha molestia. Gracias de antemano. -- . 19:32 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Puedes explicarme Pues, aún no está creada. --Wesley777i 21:39 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Aquí hay algo raro Eso fue lo que pensé cuando ví esto: Categoría:Universo Earthbound y luego esto: Categoría:Universo EarthBound. Seba 20 90 (discusión) 03:05 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Imagen Hola GunBlazer, me preguntaba si tú sabes si Commander ike.jpg es oficial o no, o si tiene algún uso en SmashPedia. Saludos --Wesley777i 16:47 3 ago 2012 (UTC) :Ok, gracias. --Wesley777i 17:16 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Si puedes revisa Categoría:A Borrar, ahí hay varias imágenes que no son necesarias.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 03:41 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Smash Bros. Dojo!! GunBlazer, no es necesario hacer una página sobre otra página de la Web, aún siendo la página oficial de SSBB. --Wesley777i 19:29 6 ago 2012 (UTC) :¿Qué propósito? Si alguien quiere saber algo de esa página simplemente va a esa página y ya, no es necesario que se cree. --Wesley777i 19:59 6 ago 2012 (UTC) ::No vamos a dar ninguna información que la misma página no dé, y como ya te dije, si alguien quiere saber de la página entrará en ella y listo. Por favor borra la categoría y la imagen que subiste de eso. Saludos --Wesley777i 20:31 6 ago 2012 (UTC) :::Gracias --Wesley777i 20:42 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno... Si eso no te parece entonces si esa idea que tuve es irrelevante que tal esta: Hablar aunque sea un poco sobre los emuladores que reproducen el smash bros (project 64 o dolphin)aunque sea una plantilla para los usuarios Serginator (discusión) 17:10 10 ago 2012 (UTC) oye Blazer, un usuario de wikia (189.222.7.132) ha estado vandalizando paginas, deberias banearlo Oigan alguien se ha estado jugando con mi pagina Serginator (discusión) 16:32 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Entendido Nada de gifs en la wiki aunque me parecio buena idea pero debi consultarla antes jeje Re:Afiliarnos Vale pues como ninguno de los dos está disponible.¿Aceptas tu? Ezquerra Combates o intercambios el creador de Wiki Po-ke-mon 19:52 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia No, Wikia no se está actualizando (que yo sepa), pero no te preocupes por ese problema, suele pasar (a mi me ha pasado varias veces), y según tengo entendido es algo así como que la antigua imagen se guarda en la caché de tu navegador y blah blah blah, yo no lo entiendo demasiado, pero se sugiere que simplemente esperes, no sé exactamente cuanto (unos minutos y quizá hasta un par de horas) pero es preferible eso, y la imagen se actualizará y verás la que subiste (aunque también dicen que puede que tengas que subirla de nuevo). Saludos :Por cierto, ¿sabes a qué se refiere él? ya lo traduje pero sigo sin entender qué es lo que trata de decir. --Wesley777i 00:46 21 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Ah bueno, gracias por encargarte de eso. --Wesley777i 17:20 21 ago 2012 (UTC) Logo Hola GunBlazer, me preguntaba si sabías dónde se puede conseguir el logo oficial de Metal Gear porque éste no creo que sea un logo oficial (es decir; "...by aragorn3000"). Estuve viendo en la página oficial pero no encontré mucho (desde mi punto de vista) ¿habría que tomar un screenshot de ese logo que se ve ahí o sabes dónde se puede conseguir el logo oficial? --Wesley777i 02:08 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Perfect Dark Hola GunBlazer, me preguntaba si no se haría un universo para ese videojuego (ya que vi que quitaste ese enlace de su categoría). Otra cosa ¿se van a necesitar todas las imágenes de las entradas de los personajes? porque si es así puedo ayudar con las de SSB. Y lo mismo para las burlas, si son necesarias puedo tomar capturas de ellas (pero sólo de SSB). Saludos --Wesley777i 18:13 26 ago 2012 (UTC) :Ok, entonces ayudaré con esas imágenes. --Wesley777i 18:42 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Spam Hola Gunblaser tu me enviaste un mensaje del artúclo Kratos le gana a todos pero yo no fui el autor que creo uan página Kratos le gana a todos fue u editor no regristado lo que yo puse fue Re: ¿Y esto? No creo que sea Beta por lo visto ha de ser de algún otro juego no oficial o alguna imagen creada, ahora el problema es como el lamentable caso de esto, aún no las he borrado porque fueron imágenes destacadas y eso, pero estoy pensando en serio que deberíamos borrarlas. Saludos --Wesley777i 15:24 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Hola GunBlazer, me gustaria que algun dia pudieramos debatir sobre Smash Bros. y me parece interesante conocer a otra persona que tambien le guste Ghost Trick, es un juego genial, volviendo al tema, me parece muy raro que nadie se conecte al chat... bueno espero que la wiki siga creciendo y que sea la mejor wiki de Smash Bros en español Isaac Attorney (discusión) 03:27 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Creo que te parecerá raro el título de este mensaje, pero estuve viendo mi discusión y vi un mensaje que no te contesté nunca, te pido disculpas por eso, estaba inactivo en esos momentos pero no sé por qué no leí el mensaje o cualquier cosa, en serio lo siento. Si aún recuerdas cómo querías la plantilla y si aún la crees necesaria, ¿podrías explicarme más o menos cómo debería ser? --Wesley777i 21:45 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Rōmaji Ya sé que en el japonés no hay "Wi", pero tengo entendido que hay ciertas formas "especiales" de escribir los katakana para representar palabras extrajeras, (http://www.konnichiwajapon.com/img/tabla_katana4.jpg) por lo que se ve en la tabla "ウィ" la "i" pequeña delante de la "U" normal representa "Wi". Pues eso es lo que tengo entendido yo, no sé si estoy en lo incorrecto, si es así me gustaría aclararlo un poco. Saludos--Wesley777i 17:03 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Glitch Hola Gunblazer, estaba borrando unos vídeos que están almacenados aquí en SmashPedia y vi esto, me preguntaba si te es útil para lo de los glitches, en fin, si no es útil el vídeo o su contenido pues habrá que borrarlo. Saludos --Wesley777i 20:53 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: ¿Uhh, sabes? No se ha creado. Y si la creamos ¿no deberíamos también crear categorías para los otros tipos de objetos? (ej. Categoría:Objetos contenedores, Categoría:Objetos de tiro, etc.) como se ve en la página Objeto. --Wesley777i 17:19 5 oct 2012 (UTC) :Según los registros, esa categoría jamás ha sido creada. --Wesley777i 18:19 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Convencion de escritura de trofeos Hola Gunblazer, quería hablarte un poco de como ha cambiado esto de los trofeos. Cuando yo llegué aquí, por ejemplo, le poníamos Informacion del trofeo en vez de Descripcion del trofeo. Usabamos thumb para la imagen en vez de una miniatura sin border de 90px como ahora. últimamente he visto que le pones en la parte del trofeo de brawl la version en inglés y en español, a lo que yo te seguí. Consideré que se veía bastante ordenado así. También lo de ponerle el nombre de los trofeos sobre su descripcion. Es una costumbre reciente. Quiero preguntarte ¿Vamos a poner todos los demás artículos con estas características? porque tendríamos que estar arreglando todos los artículos que tienen la convención de escritura antigua. También está la opción de poner sólo la descripción en español o solo en inglés, y con el nombre del trofeo o sin. Hay que determinar ahora la convencion de escritura, ya que esto recien comienza. Una cosa más: adjuntando una edición reciente: *''Star Fox 64'' (06/97) (NTSC)/''Lylatwars'' (10/97) (PAL) Yo lo pondría así: (nótese la letra cursiva y la separación despues de "/") *''Star Fox 64 (06/97)'' (NTSC)/ Lylatwars (10/97) (PAL) Seba 20 90 (discusión) 02:42 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Re: Imágenes ¿y como debería nombrarlas entonces? Yo las nombre así: :(Nombre del personaje absorvido)-Kirby (1 si es la que voy a usar primero o 2 si la voy a usar después) SSBB.(extensión de archivo) :Ejemplo: para kirby con el poder de Donkey Kong mostrandolo al usar puñetazo gigantesco sería: Donkey Kong-Kirby 2 SSBB.jpg Y me parece que no está mal de esa manera. Seba 20 90 (discusión) 21:11 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por explicarme, es que veo que uds son un poco mas seguidores de las normas y su manera de editar es muy diferente que las que tenemos en la wiki de donde vengo y donde soy Admin, pero gracias por la ayuda, y espero ayudarlos en lo que pueda y me parece un juego genial Ghost Trick (lo estoy jugando y aun no lo he terminado) Isaac Attorney Cuenta conmigo 19:39 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Esta Bien Esta bien me rindo, dejale el nombre que usan en España, aqui los conozco y siempre a sido asi, como "Metroid o Metroids" pero esta bien, evitare problemas con Uds. Isaac Attorney Cuenta conmigo 01:01 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Este... Ahh bueno siento eso, es que como soy nuevo en esta wiki me cuesta adaptarme aun que no creo que vuelva a pasar... --Draco Flame (discusión) 02:03 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Roy (SSBM) quería preguntarte sobre la nueva sección que pusiste en ese artículo: "En modos de un jugador", porque francamente no se me había ocurrido incluir esa información en los artículos de luchadores, además de las poses de victoria, en donde además creaste un artículo. ¿Es realmente necesario poner todo eso? y otra cosa, los trofeos están en inglés. Seba 20 90 (discusión) 01:12 25 nov 2012 (UTC) :No es que se vea mal, es que siendo el primer artículo así se ve distinto a los demás Seba 20 90 (discusión) 13:49 25 nov 2012 (UTC) ::Si, supongo--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 13:57 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Poses de victoria Veo que necesitas imágenes de las poses de victoria de Super Smash Bros., sin embargo, no creo poder conseguirlas como las que subiste de Roy, ya que la pantalla queda así, y no es posible (por lo menos no para mí) conseguir que se muestre la pantalla sin los resultados y todo lo demás, y quitarle el fondo no es muy conveniente que digamos. A menos que las quieras así (con los resultados tapando parte del personaje), no creo poder conseguir las imágenes, lo siento --Wesley777i 22:52 26 nov 2012 (UTC) :Disculpa, he estado algo ocupado últimamente, pero descuida, en cuanto pueda me encargo de eso. saludos --Wesley777i 00:33 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Smash red o blue Oye, te lo voy a dejar claro ahora porque no voy a estar todo el día editando los artículos. En el artículo Marth (SSBM) yo al principio les había puesto Smash Red y Smash Blue. Cuando empecé a hacer Lista de trofeos de SSBM (Super Mario Bros.) le empecé a poner Smash 1 y Smash 2 y así debería ser. En Roy (SSBM) no te corregí porque no me dí cuenta. Mira, en lo que es yo, prefiero ponerle números que colores--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 17:27 30 nov 2012 (UTC) ¿Huevo de pascua? hola amigos,no importa si haya borrado huevos de pascuas pero ¿puedo hacer una lista de huevos de pascua? :En lo que a mi concierne ni siquiera sé que es un huevo de pascua.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 21:48 30 nov 2012 (UTC) :Ok, bueno, por mi parte puede irse, pero GunBlazer ¿lo consideras relevante o no? --Wesley777i 14:46 1 dic 2012 (UTC) hola hice una wiki de earthbound y estoy recien empezando y me gustaria aliarla con la smashpedia esta es la pagina http://es.earthboundmother.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Earthbound_Mother Ausencia p. Hola GunBlazer, te aviso que durante la próxima semana voy a estar de vacaciones. No voy a poder conectarme a SmashPedia durante ese tiempo. A lo mejor vuelvo en más de una semana. Saludos Seba 20 90 (discusión) 00:46 10 dic 2012 (UTC) Origen escenarios Sabes, cuando vi Castillo asediado me gusto mucho lo que habías hecho. A mí ya se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así, pero no estaba seguro. El castillo de ostia se parece un poco al castillo donde está parado Marth en el Emisario Subespacial. ¿Son los mismos? A mi me gusta ponerle el origen a los artículos, seguro que ya lo habrás notado. Empezaré ahora mismo con el Templo de Melee.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 18:58 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Bellossom Podrías contestar el mensaje por favor. Saludos --Wesley777i 22:31 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Re; Mario & Yoshi No podría decirte como obtenerlo en realidad. Los trofeos de Melee los escribo viendo videos de Youtube desde que me dijiste que me ibas a traer municiones para mi pistola. Observa: http://www.guardarimagenes.com.ar/view.php?image=fotos/768658c25f8c9142f20f.png En ese mismo vídeo, parece que también esta el de Samus al descubierto. Por sea caso aquí esta el link del video por si quieres asegurarte.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 13:27 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Los trofeos de Metroid, los escribió un usuario no identificado. Yo siempre estoy logueado.Seba 20 90 (discusión) 21:54 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Usuario Anonimo Un usuario anonimo puso en Abismo de Brinstar si leiste esto eres gay como sabes estoya nos habias pasado como la cosa de PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale arregla el problema cuanto antes. --MatiiKnight (discusión) 04:08 17 ene 2013 (UTC)MatiiKnight Usuario Anonimo Un usuario anonimo puso en Abismo de Brinstar si leiste esto eres gay como sabes estoya nos habias pasado como la cosa de PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale arregla el problema cuanto antes. --MatiiKnight (discusión) 04:09 17 ene 2013 (UTC)MatiiKnight Re: Bueeeeeenooo... Eso he estado intentando, pero es muy difícil tomar buenas capturas, he incluso algunos quizá deba dejar que se vea la canción del escenario o los números de la cuenta regresiva para poder hacer la captura. Aquí están algunas capturas que he hecho: Bowser, en esta imagen se puede ver una parte de la canción; DK 1, DK 2, éstas están pequeñas (puede que para éstas sí haya arreglo); Ganondorf, de nuevo la canción; Luigi, con esta no veo problema; Entrenador Pokémon, aparte de estar pequeña supongo que también necesito tomarles capturas a los Pokémon, pero supongo que no habrá problema. Estas son las que he tomado hasta ahora, tengo una de Falco, pero solo de él, para tomar una imagen de la nave tendría que hacer con todo y cuenta regresiva. Bueno, eso es lo que tengo, si quieres las imágenes aún con esos elementos, pues avísame, haré lo que pueda. Por cierto, puede que dure un tiempo para tomarlas, pues incluso he estado en eso desde ayer, pero la velocidad del juego es como del 60% de lo normal si tengo suerte, pero a veces llega solo al 30% (con eso, la única utilidad que tiene es para sacar imágenes), y eso es algo desesperante. Pero de que puedo terminar el trabajo, sí puedo, si aún quieres las imágenes claro. Saludos --Wesley777i 21:29 20 ene 2013 (UTC) :Bien, estaré haciendo todo lo que pueda. Saludos --Wesley777i 00:36 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Pagina Echa un vistazo a la pagina Nintendo 64 debes arreglarla. MatiiKnight (discusión) 19:28 21 ene 2013 (UTC)MatiiKnight Categorizar redirecciones Bueno, primero que todo, he visto lo que has hecho en Símbolo de franquicia. Después de leerlo, pensé en agregarle a los artículos respectivos la categoría Símbolos de franquicia: a Súper Champiñón, a Estrella remolque, a Módulo de Ataque Espiral (objeto), a Poké Ball, en fin. Si te parece buena idea, hazmelo saber por favor, y añadir en esos artículos que representan el simbolo de franquicia de su universo. Al final, llegué hasta Falchion, página que redirige a Marth. No es una costumbre nuestra categorizar redirecciones, pero si has entendido lo que dije más arriba me entenderás ahora. Otra cosa. ¿Crees necesario crear el artículo Arco de Palutena? ¿Y si es así, que debería tener? ¿Y que hay del Huevo de Yoshi? --Seba 20 90 (discusión) 19:52 21 ene 2013 (UTC) Archivo:TituloUniversoAnimalCrossing.png Podrías subir de nuevo la imagen Archivo:TituloUniversoAnimalCrossing.png. Lo que pasa es que sale un mensaje de error que dice: Error al crear miniatura: Parámetros del thumbnail no válidos--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 16:33 25 ene 2013 (UTC) :Hola GunBlazer, con respecto a esa imagen, la verdad no sé cual sea el motivo por el cual no se ve, pero intenta reducir su tamaño, es demasiado grande, 4.300 × 3.500 píxeles y un peso de 4,29 MB, creo que es mucho para una imagen, no sé si eso solucionaría el problema, pero inténtalo. Puedes reducir su tamaño con el programa del que te hablé la otra vez (el que puede cambiar los formatos de los archivos), sino, me puedes dar un enlace de la imagen para reducirla yo, pero creo que es más fácil lo primero. Saludos. PD: solo para mantenerte informado, estoy avanzando pero muy lentamente con las entradas. --Wesley777i 18:34 25 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Subí una versión más pequeña de la imagen (1014 x 695 en png) y ahora si se ve bien. Seba 20 90 (discusión) 19:27 25 ene 2013 (UTC) RE: Fenix quizá omití el estilo de la página pero me parece que algunos artículos, como el de Crazy Hand, por ejemplo, posee poca (si no es que nula) información sobre las diferencias entre su contra parte, la Master Hand. Pikachu estaba escrito de una manera demasiado vulgar, la de Bowser estaba haciendo lo mismo con su información y retiré los comentarios sobre su peso y fuerza de ataque ya que esas se dan a conocer en las respectivas páginas de luchador de SSBM ó SSBB, en todo caso ya que lo que hice fue deshacer la estructura de los artículos, en lugar de revertirlos, deberías tratar de darle ese estilo a la información ya agregada, a demás, te aviso que páginas como Tabuu o Galleom no siguen tampoco el formato de los artículos de los jefes (Tabuu es entendible pues de el debe darse una información destacable). Sin más que decir, te dejo estas observaciones y gracias por las tuyas. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 18:04 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Entradas Bueno, ya las tengo todas, aunque tengo que "re-capturar" las de los Pokémon del Entrenador Pokémon, una de Sonic y una de Yoshi; ¿cómo quieres que estén ordenas o puestas en la página? solo para avisar, hay algunos personajes que tienen dos y tres imágenes. Por cierto, lo de Falco es un hecho, me es imposible capturar la nave sin el número 2 del conteo, y además del número también está presente la canción. Saludos --Wesley777i 20:32 27 ene 2013 (UTC) :Listo! --Wesley777i 00:36 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Asunto de poder hola, disculpa, quería pedirte que me digas si sabes quienes son los actuales administradores y/o burócratas en el wiki, ya que debido a mi ausencia (muy larga) desconozco quien tenga poderes en la wiki. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 17:43 28 ene 2013 (UTC) Master Pieces Sólo te informo que yo me encargaré de los clásicos y de los videojuegos que se relacionen a la serie, ¿esta bien? te aviso que le daré la misma estructura a todos los artículos de esta clase, puedes revisar como dejé este artículo y este otro F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 07:17 29 ene 2013 (UTC) si valen Twilight Princess importa en el juego, pues como dice en la sección de SSB, es de ahí de donde se toman los ataques, las descripciones, y las apariencias de los personajes de The Legend of Zelda en Brawl (sal o por Toon Link), con respecto a lo Hyrule, tienes razón... Pero reafirmo que esos juegos importan como parte de la saga, pues de ellos se toman los ataques que los personajes usan, ya sea, Super Mario Sunshine: de donde podemos describir el ataque smash inferior de Mario en SSBB o de el juego RPG de Mario, donde Peach usa los ataques del Sartén y si no mal recuerdo, su sombirlla; son artículos que de una manera u otra se relacionan al tema de esta wiki. A demás otras wikis se toman la modestia de mencionar a Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meele y SSB, como videojuegos y dándoles información completa; por ello yo decidí sólo hablar de la descripción del juego y de como afecta a la saga SSB; de nada sirve que decidan que formato va a tener cierta categoría de artículos si sólo se aplica sobre los nuevos, el artículo de, Ocarina of Time, era algo menos que un infraesboso, y Twilight Princess, no tiene porque redirigir al universo de The Legend of Zelda. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 16:11 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Es un excelente trabajo el artículo sobre Fire Emblem, pero al final estarías haciendo lo mismo que yo (claro que tu trabajo es destacable), y en todo caso habría que retirar la información que agregué a Ocarina of Time, y ponerle en The Legend of Zelda (universo) pues me temo que ese artículo es también un esboso, al igual que la información que había colocado en Twilighr Princess; por otro lado te agradecería que te tomes la modestia de crear una discusión o algún foro, si pretendes eliminar un artículo, te recuerdo que eres administrador y no dictador, en fin; por mi parte he aprendido la lección y entonces creo que agregaré la información de los videojuegos a sus respectivos universos, y en todo caso revisaré el formato que han decicido darle a los clásicos para encargarme de ellos, pues te reitero que Ocarina of Time, era menos que un infraesboso y contaba con, cuando mucho unos 7 renglones de información; me retiro por el momento. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 16:26 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Great Fox No te desanimes, después puedes añadirle los detalles que querías ponerle. Lo que pasa es que yo desde hace algunos días estaba planeando hacer esta página, de hecho, hace sólo algunas horas le agregué algunas imágenes a Wolfen, y también cree algunas redirecciones. Por ahora voy a usar la imagen que subiste.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 20:15 30 ene 2013 (UTC) :Listo :D --Seba 20 90 (discusión) 22:43 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Encuestas ¿Quién es el administrador que se encarga de las encuentas? es sólo para darle algunas ideas para la próxima encuesta (que si no mal recuerdo cambia por mes) F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 03:36 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Hacernos escuchar Disculpa, sólo te pongo al tanto de que necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para hacer que algún miembro del staff nos escuche, ya hablé dos veces con Bola pero no me escucha, por tanto habrá que hablar con otro usuario (hay otros dos cuyo nombre no recuerdo) en fin, necesitamos quitarle poderes de burócrata a aaron 2, M. trainer y hay otros usuarios con poderes que están más incativos de lo que estuve yo durante mi ausencia :/ creo que es algo egoista pensar en quitarles los poderes ya que a mi nadie me criticó por mi ausencia (al menos eso creo) pero se supone que a quienes dejé a cargo eran ellos; te lo digo a ti para que me hagas el favor de crear un Foro, el dispositivo en el que estoy es un tanto problemático. F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:29 1 feb 2013 (UTC)